


never let you go

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Be quiet," Boris mouths, lips curling in a deeply mischievous smirk.  Valery struggles to bite back the swell of a moan that could dangerously and tellingly be heard over the sound of the running shower.





	never let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this darling x

"This," Valery whispers. "This was not what I meant when I asked if you'd like to share a shower with me."

"Be quiet," Boris mouths, lips curling in a deeply mischievous smirk. Hands cupping him by the arse cheeks, he hauls him closer, rocking their erections together. Valery scrambles for grip on Boris' soap slick skin, struggling to bite back the swell of a moan that could dangerously and tellingly be heard over the sound of the running shower. 

"Boris..." His breath hitches in his chest, arching off the tiles, hands in dark silver hair. "Boris, _please_..."

Valery allows himself to be swept into a kiss. Messy, uncoordinated and desperate, and deliciously perfect. He sighs, murmuring Boris' name, when he feels a hand wrap around both their cocks, slip sliding with the water to ease the way. He surrenders himself to Boris' touch, nails digging deep into the flesh of his shoulders.

He thinks he must have said something, or maybe Boris might've, but his mind is splintering at the seams, pleasure licking up a firework of sensations from his toes to his scalp. Boris licks in past his unresisting lips, chasing the moment he falls.

The gentle press of fingertips carding through his hair pulls him back before he can slip into the afterglow. He blinks up at Boris' flint sharp eyes, smiling sleepily, treasuring the way Boris smiles back in equal tenderness.  

Valery's ready for sleep. Already boneless by the time Boris turns off the water and bundles him into what feels like the fluffiest towel in the world, he goes obediently when Boris tugs him back into the room, seating him on their bed. 

"Boris?" Valery slips a hand to bare chest, looking pointedly downwards to where Boris' hard-on is bumping a slick patch to his inner thigh. He hears an amused chuckle, and a chaste kiss being pressed to his forehead. 

"I can take care of it later," He replies, but Valery curtails whatever else he was going to say with a slow wrap of his hand around Boris, guiding him to crawl over him as he lies back on the scratchy covers. 

"Valera," Boris whispers warningly, bracing himself on his arms. In dark of the room, he is backlit by the bathroom light. His eyes flicker to the window, before meeting Valery's again. 

"Borya," Valery smiles. Rubbing his thumb under his cockhead, pulling Boris down for a kiss. "Be quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
